Terracus
WARNING: THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS MATERIAL THAT IS BETTER OFF NOT BEING EXPOSED TO YOU IF YOU GET EASILY SCARED. But if you get easily scared and want to read this, it's your funeral, mate. Also, just wanted to point out the scarier parts are in the middle and end. Ya know, right? K, have fun...or have a bad time, I dunno. Welp, don't tell me I didn't warn ya. Proceed, bloke. Or.. don't proceed. Also, might not be scary, so don't complain ya bloody bogan and keep ya pieholes shut, kapiche? '-Vorakor' Terracus is an interuniversal AU Terrorist, and one of the commanders in the Sins of 12, and original founder of 6-tale. He is a demonic poltergeist who enjoys tormenting characters from other AUs. He is also known as "Der Beschwörer des Wahnsinns" which means "The Summoner of Insanity" or "The Summoner of Madness" in German. As well as "Der Zerstörer der Hoffnung", or "The Destroyer of Hope". He was created by Google user Spectron Pascua Draker the Demon (Aka Fandom user Vincent Endethyst). Among all species, he is the most feared direct subordinate. He is the secondary antagonist in 6-tale as well as the false main antagonist. Appearance (Current Design) Terracus is a semi-silhouetted, cloaked figure with glowing red eyes. Unlike most of the Sins, he has thin black pupils. Red haze also surrounds his eyes. He also wears a black robe with dark grey cuffs. Dark grey chains bind around his upper torso diagonally, which hold his shoulder armor pieces to his shoulders. The Sins of 12 badge is imprinted on his chest. As a part of his robe, he wears a hood. He also wears a dark grey mask over his mouth. Six tentacles are present on his back, with the two uppermost tentacles curving upwards and pointing forward. Numerous spikes and horns are present on his arms too, with one on both elbows and two curved horns on both upper arms. Personality Terracus is ruthless and sadistic, craving to inflict pain on others, mental pain especially. He loves to screw with his victims' minds, creating illusions that can leave them with a serious heartache, for these not only give him satisfaction, but also increase his power. He can also play with his victims’ minds so that they must be required to work through a series complex “puzzles” in order to find reality. He is notably an extreme megalomaniac, being very power hungry and very sociopathic. He also has a strong belief that anyone lesser rank of him is an inferior and insignificant "scum", even his own teammates. What makes Terracus even scarier is his lack of true emotions and his inability to feel remorse or mercy. He will go to extraordinary lengths just to get to his victim's fear. He will not hesitate to kill everyone his victim cares about either, even if it is his own teammate. History There is very little known about Terracus' history. What is known, however, is that he was cursed by a demon lord while still in the womb of his mother, who was a seraph. When Terracus was born, he was born a seraph, but he was filled with evil. In no time at all, he was kicked from Heaven down into Hell. There, he studied fear and how to manipulate it as well as reality. Shorty, Orion took him under his wing as a henchman. Powers and abilities Terracus' abilities mainly focus on fear. He can breathe purple mist into his victims, causing intense sleep paralysis, and he can induce his victims to sleep and extract their worst nightmares. His favorite ability is to cause intense nightmares, sometimes so harsh they result in insanity, death from fright, permanent trauma, or even suicide. If the victim believes everything is real, the illusions will become real, but if the victim refuses to believe it is real, then they will disappear. However, if the victim refuses to accept its reality but is still affected by it, then Terracus will grow stronger, as he feeds off of their pain. Only a soul with extremely high levels of Determination or Bravery can defeat Terracus. However, Terracus can alter reality and warp physics, meaning he can alter who people are or how physics work, and he has the ability to switch your soul type from Determination to Kindness or Patience, or even leech your Determination, like Spectron can, except he can handle much more of it than Spectron can. He can also change you from human to monster, and he can change who you are. For example, he can change the King of the Monsters into an ordinary monster, leaving him without authority or power. He is unaffected by resets, and will not disappear from any timeline. Even if Frisk performs a true reset or erase, he will still exist in the multiverse. Terracus is also immune to mind-control and mind-screwing, as he has no emotions or caring for anyone. He is basically empty inside, and only wants power. It is also said that if you touch Terracus (Not if he touches you, but if you touch him), the part of your body that touched Terracus would be erased from existence. If one were to completely fall onto Terracus, they would be wiped from existence. ''The Lulluby of Styx ''is a cursed song linking to Terracus. If one sings it, they will get very unsettling vibes as they sing, and by the time they finish, every light within a 300 ft radius will go out, even preventing sunlight. The singer will then feel themselves losing sanity, then will become infected with the Demonic Plague, turning them into a demon, and flooding their minds with pure fear. They will then instinctly rip themselves apart. It is said those who look into his eyes become invoked with insanity and unstoppable suicidal thoughts and actions due to intense fear. Weaknesses Terracus is extremely weak to sunlight and holy objects and magic. His reality warping powers have no effect on protecting himself from them and he will die permanently when exposed to them unless he's protected by Blasphus or has consumed the Pandæmonium Elixir, which grants unholy beings the power to resist holiness. He will weaken greatly if his opponent is not afraid and shows no pain when he begins to torment them, although he can still change who they are and who they're linked to. He is scared of Christians, as they have God on their side, who is more than capable of destroying him into smithereens. He is warded off by crucifixes and silver. Silver is said to keep away evil. If he touches silver his hand will burn, and being generally near it will cause him to feel sick and, somehow, terrified, forcing him to run away. He is utterly terrified of crucifixes or crosses, and will shriek if he sees one and cover his eyes. He is disgusted by positive feelings. However, it is possible they can anger him too. His thirst for power is greatly limited as he is under Orion's power and authority. He will sometimes betray his own allies if he believes they are not worthy. Despite being the Absolute Demon Lord of Fear, he can feel fear himself. If his victim shows great amounts of bravery and is not scared, his victim will ge the upper hand. If this happens, the victim can even warp reality for as long as they are with Terracus. Relationships Nightmare Terracus is Nightmare's master, and hates him due to his view of himself as a "king". He is very rough on Nightmare, who is terrified of him. Betty Terracus also hates Betty, and successfully defeated her. He constantly terrorizes her, flooding her mind with emotions, leaving her vulnerable to his telepathy and mind-control. Like he does for Nightmare, he reminds Betty that she brings shame among the title of "Fear". Terracus does not have many relationships with people because of his sociopathism, only caring for his power, and rarely sees anyone as a threat. Legends Urban legends featuring Terracus date as far back as the 13th century A.D, and numerous hauntings said to be linked to Terracus have occured. These hauntings were not normal though, as when someone entered a house that was haunted by him, black tentacles would appear, the ground would change, sounds of screaming in pain would be heard, and the person would go through mental torture. This was reported in mid 2008 at precisely 3:33 AM. Recent sightings tell of a black, slender figure with tentacles on its back and glowing red eyes stalking humans in the forest it inhabitants. The most recent sighting was in July of 2016. His summoning Terracus was originally brought to the world by a group of boys and girls who were playing ouija. They wanted to see if they could reach one of the boys' dead uncles. However, as they were doing this, they forgot to put silver on the board, exposing them to evil. Terracus posed as their uncle and tricked them into bringing him into the overworld. He told them what he needed to come back to life, still pretending to be the boy's uncle. Being very naïve, they did as he told, painting a pentagram in blood, lighting candles at every point, and putting a corpse (unknown where they got it from...) in the center. He told them to chant his invocation. But when one of them realized they had just summoned a demon, it was too late. Terracus stood before them and killed them all off. He now roams the Undertale Multiverse, seeking out victims to terrorize. Trivia * Shortly after the pacifist events of Roguetale, Frisk wants to take a ride to Hotland. Shortly before she and the River Person arrive, the River Person's eyes glow red all of the sudden and they begin shortly chanting in an unknown and ancient language before switching back to English and telling Frisk "Beware he who comes from within one's fear.", It is possible this is a reference to Terracus coming. * Also after the true pacifist events in Roguetale, Sans tells Frisk that one night he couldn't sleep, so he went downstairs, but he found Papyrus awake in the kitchen, who greeted him. Thinking nothing of it, he then went back to bed later on, only to walk past Papyrus' room, hearing snoring. He tells Frisk he opened the door, and there was Paps, fast asleep. It is unknown who this could be, but due to Sans being unable to sleep due to nightmares, it is possible Terracus had come to the underground even before the events of Slaughtertale. * Like the rest of the Sins, Terracus is not originally from the Undertale multiverse, but rather followed Vincent into it, who went there to protect it. * Terracus is actually the embodiment of fear itself, both canonly and in real life, growing stronger the more afraid you are, playing with your mind, but diminishing once you show bravery. * The Undertale multiverse isn't the only multiverse he has attacked. He has also attacked many other large-fandom universes, including those of Steven Universe, Mlp, Fnaf, and more. * He is responsible for the birth of many tv show and video game creepypastas. * Terracus' face used to only be two red eyes in the darkness of a hood, then he was given a mouth, which was then removed due to its bad look, then he was given a mask that covered his mouth. * He is known to break the fourth wall as well, and said to even communicate with users or Undertale players. * He is known to seek out OC's and taunt or terrorize them. * His face...uhm, full face has never been seen. * He used to be named Night Terror. * He was one of the first Sins. * He is asexual. Gallery Category:Demons Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Non-Undertale Category:Villains Category:Sins of 12 Category:Male Category:Ghosts Category:Sadistic Category:6-tale Category:Fourth wall breakers Category:Emotionless